I Will be Your Lights in Your Darkness
by bxjkv
Summary: Tidak ada yang bisa memahami sebesar apa cinta Jungkook terhadap cinta pertamanya, Kim Taehyung. Tapi harus bernafas di dunia yang gelap ini juga tidak mudah untuknya. Apa mungkin menyerah akan angannya bersama Pangeran impiannya benar - benar harus ia relakan begitu saja? [Vkook; GS]


Menyapukan indahnya jutaan warna pada putihnya kanvas seolah sudah menjadi kehidupan untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook. Sedih, bahagia, kecewa, marah, dan jutaan emosi yang ia rasakan selalu berhasil ia tumpahkan dengan apik menjadi suatu karya yang mengagumkan. Hanya berawal dari rasa ketertarikannya pada senior di sekolah menengah yang nampak begitu menawan tiap kali berhasil mencetak skor di gawang lawan. Membuat ia seolah terinspirasi untuk mengabadikannya dalam sketsa _asal – asalan_. Yang entah sejak kapan membuat tangannya menjadi begitu mahir beradu dengan pensil dan kanvas.

Melukis adalah segalanya untuk Jungkook.

' _Aku mengenali diriku sendiri melalui lukisan. Aku mengenali kebahagiaan melalui lukisan'_ , jawabnya kala ditanya alasannya mengapa ia begitu mencintai seni lukis.

' _Karena aku menemukan kebahagiaanku begitu aku mengenal dia'_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Dan kehidupannya seolah bertambah menyenangkan kala _ia_ datang menghampirinya dengan peluh dimana – mana saat itu. Lalu dengan santainya bertanya,

' _Kau mungkin tertarik untuk melukisku sore ini di taman belakang sekolah, Jeon Jungkook?'_

Yang membuat kisahnya berlanjut bahagia sampai ia berhasil meraih gelar sarjana seni rupa murni dengan kekasihnya yang gagah dengan gelar dokter muda _tertampan_.

Tapi bukan kehidupan namanya jika kau tak mendapati masa – masa klimaks dalam hidupmu, bukan? Dan itulah yang dirasakan Jungkook saat ini.

Hidupnya yang terasa begitu sempurna. _Hampir_ sempurna. Hanya kurang beberapa minggu lagi Kim Taehyung akan menyematkan cincin tanda sah bahwa ia hanyalah milik Kim Taehyung _-nya_ seorang. Tapi nampaknya takdir sedang ingin bermain sebentar dengannya.

Kecelakaan yang begitu parah tak terelakkan. Membuat ia harus kehilangan penglihatannya. Jeon Jungkook buta. Si Pelukis jelita itu buta. Membuatnya harus kehilangan _kehidupannya_. Membuatnya harus berhenti melukis.

Membuatnya harus _membenci_ dalang dari kecelakaannya. Yang tak lain adalah lelaki yang begitu ia cintai, Kim Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Will be Your Lights in Your Darkness**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **[** _ **Genderswitch for Jungkook**_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu terbangun karena mendengar betapa gaduh adiknya yang bar – bar tergesa karena terlambat berangkat kuliah. Jungkook hanya berdecak malas karena harus terbangun di– ah benar, ia tak bisa memberitahu bagaimana bentuk dunia saat ini. Yang hanya membuat ia kesal setengah mati.

"Sudah bangun, sayang?"

Jungkook _tentu saja_ tak bisa menyadari ibunya yang datang ke kamarnya. Dengan wajah tertekuk yang ia yakin akan menampakkan betapa kesalnya ia sekarang seolah sudah menjadi jawaban untuk ibunya.

"Pagi – pagi jangan tekuk wajahmu seperti itu _dong_ , sayang" penuh kasih ibunya membelai puncak kepala Jungkook.

"Mana aku tahu kalau sekarang ini sudah pagi, bu?"

Sarkastik.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum sedih mendengar jawaban putri sulungnya. Sudah enam bulan ia begini. Semenjak kecelakaan itu, Jeon Jungkook yang semua orang kenal seolah hilang begitu saja. Tak ada lagi gadis yang riang, ramah, murah senyum di kediaman rumah Jeon. Jungkook mendadak berubah menjadi begitu dingin, muram dan berlidah tajam. Sooyoung, si ibu, _selalu berusaha_ memaklumi sikap Jungkook sekarang. Tak yakin seberapa dalam, tapi yang ia tahu pasti, putri sulungnya itu merasa tertekan dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Maafkan Ibu, sayang"

Jungkook mendadak merasa tercubit entah karena apa. Tapi yang jelas hatinya ngilu mendengar ibunya meminta maaf. Dan seolah baru kembali menapak bumi. Jungkook tiba – tiba terisak. Meraung – raung meminta maaf kepada ibunya. Ia sadar bahwa ia kini menjadi sangat – sangat menyebalkan. Selalu bersikap kasar kepada siapa saja.

Jungkook tak pernah bermaksud menyakiti hati mereka. Jungkook tahu ini semua bukan salah siapa – siapa. Hanya saja– terkadang Jungkook tak bisa menahan diri untuk marah. Ia marah akan keadaannya. Ia marah akan kondisinya sekarang ini.

Gelap. Gelap. Gelap.

Jungkook benci gelap! Tapi kini semua dunianya hanyalah berwarna hitam. Hitam kelam yang seolah mampu menenggelamkannya. Jungkook terisak dalam dekapan ibunya yang juga menangis. Jungkook masih saja berteriak maaf –entah untuk siapa. Tapi yang jelas Taehyung _–yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi di dekat pintu kamar Jungkook–_ juga merasakan betapa memilukannya teriakan Jungkook saat ini.

Jungkook makan dengan tenang. Sooyoung tersenyum senang melihat betapa lahap anaknya makan sekarang. Setidaknya Jungkook perlahan mulai membaik. Mau keluar kamar, makan bersama di meja makan, mau disuapi _– mau dibantu._ Jauh berbeda dengan keadaannya dulu kala ia masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia buta.

Tak mau keluar kamar. Memaksa memakan makanannya sendiri yang selalu berakhir dengan pecahan beling karena tak berhasil makan dengan benar. Menolak dimandikan ibunya yang pada akhirnya hanya mencelakakan dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang perlahan menjadi lebih baik. Jeon Junghyun _–ayah Jungkook–_ melipat korannya.

"Jungkook? Mau keluar mencari udara segar hari ini bersama Ayah, nak?"

"Ayah hari ini libur?"

"Ayah rindu putri ayah, jadi meminta sehari dua hari libur tak masalah bukan?"

Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil membalas. Lalu mengangguk setelahnya. Dengan sedikit ragu Junghyun mencoba membuka suaranya lagi.

"Ehm, Jungkook? Bagaimana– kalau hari ini kita ajak Taehyung juga? Ayah sudah lama tak berjumpa dengannya. Kau pun pasti merindukannya, 'kan?"

Suapan terakhir dari Sooyoung terhenti begitu saja karena Jungkook yang enggan membuka mulut. Hening dan mencekam. Membuat Taehyung yang sedari tadi duduk di hadapan Jungkook duduk dengan kaku menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya.

Tangan Jungkook yang berusaha menurunkan suapan Ibunya dengan tenang seolah mengembalikan nafas ketiga orang tersebut yang sempat tercekat menunggu reaksinya. Dan Sooyoung bernafas lega kala mendapati anaknya tak lagi berekasi brutal seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Membayangkan bahwa anaknya kini sudah mulai bisa menerima kembali tunangannya.

"Tidak"

– _Atau mungkin itu hanyalah harapan Sooyoung._

"Aku lebih baik di kamar saja"

"Sayang, Ayah hanya ingin kau memaafkan Taehyung. Ayah tahu kalau kau sebenarnya juga tak membenci dia, kan? Sayang, dengarkan Ayah. Taehyung mencintaimu apa adanya, nak. Jangan buat Taehyung terjebak dengan rasa bersalah yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan di pikirannya untuk mendapatkan kejadian itu" usapan lembut di puncak kepala Jungkook bahkan tak mampu meredakan gemetar tangannya.

"Apa yang Ayahmu katakan benar, sayang. Taehyung menunggumu. Ia selalu menunggumu. Apa kau tak merindukannya? Jangan menyiksa diri seperti ini. Ibu tahu–"

"Ibu tidak tahu!" Selanya. "Ibu tidak tahu dan mungkin tak akan pernah tahu perasaanku! Aku cacat, Ibu! Aku cacat! Makan, mandi, berpakaian, semuanya! Semuanya tak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan benar sendirian. Apalagi melukis..

Aku tak bisa melukis lagi, Ibu. Aku tak berguna"

Jungkook histeris di tempat duduknya namun tak terlihat ingin beranjak atau menghentikan emosinya. Mendadak sambil terisak ia melanjutkan dengan lirih,

"Sudah berulang kali malam itu kukatakan bahwa hujannya terlalu lebat. Tapi Taehyung dan sikapnya yang tak pernah berpikir dewasa itu selalu saja tak pernah mau dibantah. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Apa Ayah dan Ibu tau, bagaimana rasanya ketika hal terakhir yang mampu kulihat dan kuingat sampai detik ini – _bahkan sampai saat ini_ – hanyalah bagaimana terangnya lampu mobil dan betapa mengerikannya Taehyung di hadapanku"

Taehyung berusaha keras untuk tak bersuara dan menerjang Jungkook. Rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan pun menjadi begitu menyiksa tiap harus menyaksikan Jungkook _nya_ yang seperti ini.

"Aku mencintainya Ibu. Jauh dari yang Ayah dan Ibu atau mungkin dia tahu. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa lagi bersamanya sekarang. Aku bukan lagi _gadis impiannya_. Aku bukan lagi wanita yang akan menjadi Ibu dari anak – anaknya kelak. Aku cacat. Aku tak akan bisa menjadi istrinya seperti yang ia bayangkan selama ini, Ibu. Aku tak bisa"

Semua terdiam. Sesak dan terpukul mendengar pengakuan Jungkook. Jungkook selama ini diam. Tak pernah mengakui apapun. Hanya emosi, histeris, berteriak dan segala perilaku kasar yang ia tunjukkan selama ini.

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Namun niatannya untuk merengkuh _gadisnya_ dihalangi oleh Junghyun. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa melangkah mundur ketika lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maafkan Ibu, sayang. Ibu masih belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik untukmu" perlahan Sooyoung mendekati Jungkook. Berusaha menenangkannya dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Begitu pintu kamar Jungkook tertutup, Taehyung terjatuh di lantai. Dan Junghyun memeluknya.

"Ayah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Jungkook benar – benar menderita karenaku. Memang sepantasnya aku mati saja waktu itu," Taehyung yang terisak mau tak mau membuat Junghyun menggigit bibir menahan tangis. Dengan tepukan di punggung ia berkata,

"Maafkan ayah kau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, nak. Kau masih sanggup bertahan?"

Dan Taehyung tidak yakin ia mampu berjanji lagi.

Sooyoung tak mampu atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu apa yang kini harus ia katakan di hadapan anaknya lagi. Sooyoung tahu betul bagaimana Jungkook selalu berceloteh tentang semua angannya kala nanti ia sudah menikah dengan cinta pertamanya. Bagaimana ia nanti akan memberitahu kehamilan pertamanya. Bagaimana nanti ia akan membacakan banyak buku cerita kala ia mengandung anak dari lelaki impiannya. Bagaimana mereka nanti akan berselisih tentang nama anak pertama mereka.

Dan masih banyak _bagaimana_ milik Jungkook yang mendadak terlintas di benak Sooyoung. Yang mana hanya membuat tangisnya semakin parah saat ini.

Jungkook pun masih tak mampu beranjak dari segala kenangan indah miliknya yang ia tahu kini tak mampu lagi ia lakukan bersama Taehyung. Lelaki yang ia cintai sebesar yang ia mampu. Mengetahui bahwa kini ia hanya bisa menjadi beban bagi siapapun, membuatnya makin membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Jungkook, sayang," ingin Sooyoung anaknya memandang matanya lagi kala ia menangkupkan wajah putri kecilnya itu seperti dulu. Tapi ia tahu itu mustahil.

"Sayang, Ibu dan Ayah mungkin memang tidak bisa mengetahui sebesar apa rasa sayangmu terhadap Taehyung. Bahkan mungkin juga Taehyung tidak tahu itu. Tapi, apakah kamu juga yakin bahwa kamu tahu sebesar apa cinta yang dimiliki Taehyung untukmu, sayang?"

Jungkook mendadak terdiam.

"Enam bulan, sayang. Enam bulan kamu tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan kepada Taehyung untuk berbicara atau bahkan sekedar menyapamu. Jangan berbohong kepada Ibu, tapi kamu rindu dia kan, sayang?"

Jungkook ingin mengangguk. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya ragu. Ia hanya terdiam.

"Sayang, dengarkan Ibu baik – baik. Ibu tak pernah merasa sepercaya ini kepada orang lain apabila itu menyangkut putri – putri kesayangan Ibu. Tapi pertama kali Ibu melihat bagaimana Taehyung memandangmu kala ia meminta restu untuk menjadikan kamu istrinya, Ibu yakin bahwa Ibu sudah menemukan penjaga malaikat Ibu. Dan Ibu percaya bahwa memang dialah orangnya, Sayang"

"Mau sampai kapan kamu marah dengan dirimu sendiri yang bahkan Taehyung tak pernah mempermasalahkan satupun dari segala kekuranganmu, nak? Apa kamu bahkan tahu kalau Taehyung tak pernah terlambat datang untuk melihatmu bangun juga tak mau pulang sebelum melihatmu terlelap selama ini?"

Gigitan Jungkook pada bibirnya terbukti tak mampu meredam isak tangisnya yang semakin parah. Mendadak dadanya terasa sesak bukan main.

Mengetahui bahwa calon suamimu selama ini selalu berada di dekatmu dan kau bahkan tak bisa merasakan apapun tentangnya tak membuat Jungkook merasa lebih baik. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Ia mencoba menjauhkan diri dari apapun, siapapun, bahkan Ibunya. Sooyoung hampir terjatuh ke lantai kalau saja Taehyung tak menangkapnya.

Cukup. Taehyung merasa cukup dengan semua situasi ini. Mungkin ia harus meminta maaf atau bersujud atau apapun kepada kedua orang tua Jungkook nanti. Tapi itu masalah nanti. Nanti. Persetan! Taehyung hanya ingin wanita di hadapannya saat ini tenang dalam pelukannya.

Begitu menuntun Sooyoung keluar, ia disambut oleh Junhyung. Ia melihat bahwa Junhyung menggeleng. Tapi kepala Taehyung menggeleng lebih tegas. Dan sorot mata yang mampu menyiratkan berbagai macam emosi itu adalah hal terakhir yang mampu Junhyung pandang sebelum pintu kamar anak sulungnya tertutup. Dan terkunci.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi Jungkook berhasil menyamankan dirinya di sudut – sudut kamar. Matanya kini tak mampu melihat apapun. Dan ia berharap bahwa telinganya juga tak bisa mendengar apapun. Karena ia benar – benar tak ingin mendengar apapun. Segala sesuatu mendadak menjadi begitu berisik dan mengganggu Jungkook. Walau panas, ia terus saja menggusak kasar kedua telinganya. Lutut yang bersentuhan dengan dahinya pun tak membantunya merasa lebih aman. Ia merasa begitu tersudut dan jahat.

Dan ia benci perasaan itu.

Ia bahkan benci mendengar tangisnya sendiri. Ia benci semua hal yang ada pada dirinya saat ini. Ia bahkan entah mengapa jadi membenci angin yang terasa menyentuh kulit – kulitnya saat ini seolah sedang mengejeknya.

Tapi mendadak ia merasa bersyukur bahwa telinganya baik – baik saja. Ia merasa beruntung bahwa segala syaraf sensor reseptor di tubuhnya tak ikut rusak sebagaimana matanya. Ia merasa bersyukur bahwa indera penciumannya juga masih baik – baik saja.

Karena sekarang, calon suaminya, cinta pertamanya, pangeran impiannya, tengah memeluknya. Memanggil – manggil namanya. Seolah mencoba mencari dimana jiwa kekasihnya kini tengah bersembunyi. Mencoba untuk mengembalikan kekasihnya yang selalu hangat dan tenang.

Dan Taehyung bersyukur kala ia berhasil.

"Jungkook-ku, sayangku.. Ini aku."

Jungkook meremang mendengar suara lelakinya begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menghentikan gemeletuk giginya kala Taehyung merengkuhnya begitu hangat. Kelima jari tangan kanan yang tengah membungkus pucuk kepalanya dengan intim memberikan ketenangan yang sudah lama tak mampu ia dapatkan.

"Sayang.. Ini aku, Taehyung," sungguh, lelaki itu juga tak mampu berbicara selain kata – kata itu walau segala kalimat bahkan paragraf seolah memenuhi otaknya saat ini. Tapi kini, bibirnya sibuk merapat satu sama lain. Tak ingin membiarkan isakan mengambil alih.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak merasa sedekat dan sehangat ini dengan gadis yang akan selalu menjadi gadis impiannya. Tak peduli apapun yang merubah gadis favoritnya itu.

Waktu berlalu terasa lebih lambat dari biasanya untuk mereka. Setelah dirasa yakin Jungkook sudah menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia merasa tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya ketika ia mampu memandangi wajah kekasihnya sebegini dekat. Walau sedikit rasa yang aneh muncul ketika tatapannya tak dibalas oleh Jungkook. Namun pikiran itu hanya sekelebat muncul. Karena kini ia sudah sibuk menghapus air mata Jungkook.

Cengkraman tangan Jungkook terhadap kedua sisi tubuh Taehyung ikut menyalurkan gemetar tangannya pada tubuh Taehyung. Yang membuat lelaki itu tidak tahan untuk tidak menggenggam keduanya.

"Ta-Ta.. Tae..hyung?"

Taehyung bisa melihat bagaimana Jungkook berjuang keras hanya untuk memanggil namanya disela gemeletuknya.

"Iya sayang. Ini aku," dan Taehyung yakin jika saja situasi saat ini tak diliputi rindu yang menggebu, Jungkook pasti akan menertawainya karena suaranya yang gemetar sibuk menahan tangis.

Kepalan tangan yang Taehyung rasakan mengerat lebih erat lagi. Ia usapkan kedua ibu jarinya mencoba mengatakan untuk tenang.

Tapi tangis Jungkook kembai kecah saat ia mencoba berbicara. Dan Taehyung tak mencoba untuk menghentikannya karena ia sendiri sibuk dengan air matanya sendiri.

"Ma-ma..maafkan a-a-aku. Maa-fkan… ak-aku, Tae"

Taehyung menggeleng walau ia tahu Jungkook tak mampu melihatnya.

"Tidak apa – apa sayang.. tidak apa – apa"

Dan mungkin mereka membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari yang kita kira untuk melabuhkan rindu mereka masing – masing saat ini

Jungkook kelelahan menangis.

Atau setidaknya begitulah yang Taehyung kira. Begitu ia menenangkan Jungkook dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Jungkook tertidur dalam pelukannya. Tanpa sepatah kata. Pun tak ada yang mencoba untuk memulai berbicara. Seolah keduanya tahu bahwa masih ada hari esok untuk berbincang. Kali ini mereka hanya ingin berdekatan sebagaimana mereka dahulu. Walau Taehyung memiliki begitu banyak hal di kepalanya yang ingin ia sampaikan. Semua menguap begitu saja. Mampu merengkuh Jungkook _nya_ saja ia merasa sebagian beban di pundaknya terangkat entah kemana.

Begitu ia menutup pintu kamar tunangannya, ia mendapati Ayah Jungkook menunggunya.

 _Sudah berapa lama Ayah disini?_ Pikirnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Taehyung tak memiliki cukup banyak keberanian untuk menatap kedua mata calon mertuanya. Ia merasa bersalah karena melanggar janji. Pun ia keluar dari kamar tunangannya juga belum bisa memastikan _keadaan_. Ia mendadak merasa bodoh dengan bertindak tergesa. Tapi-

"Ayah tidak marah padamu, Taehyung. Lihat Ayah," lalu matanya mendadak perih lagi. Dan lagi – lagi tangisnya pecah kala Junhyung memeluknya.

"Semua akan baik – baik saja, oke? Semua akan baik – baik saja"

Keesokan harinya semua berjalan seperti sebagaimana seharusnya. Jungkook masih saja mendengar keributan adiknya yang mau berangkat kuliah. Sedikit banyak ia dengarkan, ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Ah, mungkin hari ini ada beberapa hal yang tidak biasanya terjadi dalam kehidupan Jungkook di enam bulan terakhir. Yaitu ia mengawali harinya dengan tersenyum. Tidak murung dan menyalahkan entah siapa atas takdir yang membuat dunianya gelap. Sejak kemarin ia tertidur dalam pelukan hangat tunangannya, _kalau Jungkook masih pantas dipanggil tunangan Taehyung –pikir Jungkook_ , ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akhirnya membuat ia bisa bernafas lega. Walau ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook meremang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh lelaki itu. Ia ingin menoleh, namun ia tersadar ia tak tahu harus menoleh kearah mana. Akhirnya ia dengan ragu mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya hanya berdasar nalurinya.

"T-Tae?"

Tak lama ia merasakan jari – jari panjang kekasihnya menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana pagimu? Menyenangkan mendengarkan Jeon Somi kelabakan mencari sebelah sisi kaos kakinya, hm?"

Jungkook ingin menjawab tapi rasa – rasanya suaranya tercekat akan rasa haru juga tawa tertahannya.

"Jangan. Jangan lagi menangis, Sayang. Mulai sekarang kau harus tersenyum lagi. Seperti yang kau lakukan tadi- ya ya, seperti itu. Seperti itu Jungkook _ku_ __sayang. Aku rindu senyummu, _Sweetie_ "

Tak lagi bisa ia tahan, Jungkook memeluk Taehyung yang sudah terduduk sejak tadi di sampingnya. Dan kembali ia temukan kenyamanan yang memang hanya bisa diberikan oleh Taehyung. Sembari mengelus puncak kepalanya, Taehyung berbicara,

"Ada begitu banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan, bukan? Mau tak mau kita harus bicara, Sayang. Tidak-tidak, jangan tegang begitu. Demi Tuhan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, sayang. Kita memang hanya perlu bicara setelah enam bulan ini aku menjadi penguntitmu, iya kan?"

"Sekarang kau harus mandi oke, perlu aku panggilkan Ibu? –Baiklah, aku keluar dulu kalau begitu"

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan kali ini. Rasanya.. begitu banyak hal yang tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Bahagia, haru, sedih, dan- entahlah. Jungkook tidak bisa mendeskripsikan satu per satu perasaannya saat ini. Tapi merasakan segarnya udara pagi sisa hujan kemarin malam membuat senyumnya mau tak mau muncul perlahan. Juga dengan tangan gagah yang selalu sigap menggenggamnya selama mereka berjalan – jalan di pekarangan belakang rumah Jungkook.

"Kau mau istirahat? Ah, bagaimana dengan ayunan di pohon besar rumahmu? Udaranya segar sekali pagi ini. Kau kedinginan, Jungkook?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Lalu membiarkan Taehyung menuntunnya untuk duduk di papan kayu ayunan itu. Dan Taehyung tetap tidak melepaskan tangannya akan tangan Jungkook. Ia tetap menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook kala mengayunkan tali tambang ayunan tersebut.

"Taehyung?"

"Hm?"

Jungkook terdiam. Taehyung pun tersenyum memperhatikannya. Lalu,

"Taehyung?"

Lagi.

"Iyaa Sayang?"

Lalu Taehyung mendengar kekehan geli Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku"

Taehyung belum berniat menginterupsi kalimat tunangannya. Jadi ia tetap mengayunkan ayunan itu perlahan sambil menunggu Jungkook kembali berbicara.

"Aku.. Aku minta maaf karena aku tak menyadari kehadiranmu. Selama enam bulan? Betapa konyolnya aku, Taehyung. Aku benar – benar minta maaf. Kau selalu berada di sekitarku dan aku selalu melakukan hal – hal konyol. Juga aku minta maaf. Aku selalu menyalahkanmu atas kesalahan yang tidak kau perbuat. Aku baru menyadarinya tadi malam. Aku.. aku tak seharusnya menyalahkanmu. Menyalahkan siapapun. Semua ini, terjadi karena memang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Tapi aku dan sifatku yang kekanakan masih saja tak mau mengalah"

"Kau pasti sakit hati sekali ya menjadi penguntitku selama ini? Maafkan aku Taehyung-ah. Maafkan tunang- ah, aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku masih pantas menyebut diriku pendampingmu lagi, Tae. Aku cacat. Kau pasti tahu sendiri tanpa harus aku jelaskan lagi bukan? Aku yakin kau dengar semuanya kemarin. Aku bukan lagi wanita yang pantas menjadi Ibu dari anak – anakmu kelak. Aku tak-"

"Berhenti disitu, Jeon Jungkook. Cukup. Berhenti sampai disitu"

Lalu Jungkook merasakan tangan besar Taehyung menghilang darinya. Sesaat, ia merasa bahwa mungkin ini tak akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Sesaat ia menyesali keputusannya untuk muncul lagi di kehidupan Taehyung walau pemuda itu sendiri yang memilih untuk selalu mengikut-sertakan dirinya dalam hari – hari pemuda itu.

Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri harus mengambil beberapa langkah dan menenangkan tangisnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Cukup lama ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap awan – awan yang berarak menghiasi langit paginya. Kemudian ia kembali menghampiri Jungkook. Kekasihnya, tunangannya, masa depannya, dunianya, segalanya.

Ia meraih kedua tangan Jungkook yang mengerat di kedua sisi tali tambang dan membawanya ke pangkuan Jungkook. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Jungkook. Meremas kepalan tangan Jungkook yang bergetar. Kemudian menghapus tangis Jungkook yang membasahi pipinya.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau kau harusnya banyak tersenyum mulai sekarang, manis? Kau sudah cukup berbicara, dan sekarang adalah giliiranku, Oke?"

Jungkook bergeming.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Maafkan aku yang keras kepala malam itu. Atau mungkin juga selama kau mengenalku. Aku juga segala sifat kekanakanku yang egois. Aku minta maaf. Kau tidak tahu betapa menyesalnya aku setelah aku tahu bahwa aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, Kook. Rasanya menghirup oksigen pun tidak pantas untukku. Aku tahu bahwa aku sudah menghancurkan dunia indahmu. Aku yang membuatmu kehilangan duniamu, Sayang. Aku benar – benar minta maaf."

"Tapi kemudian Ayah, Ayahmu mendatangiku. Mengatakan banyak hal yang membuatku berpikir bahwa tidak seharusnya aku berdiam diri di kamarku. Seharusnya aku ada di sisimu. Menguatkanmu. Lalu semenjak saat itu, Papa selalu mengantarkanku setiap pagi ke rumahmu. Mengatakan bahwa Papa akan ikut menunggumu. Begitupun dengan Mama. Karena aku tahu semua ini terjadi karenaku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk _membawamu_ kembali, Jungkook. Tapi ternyata, itu semua benar – benar membutuhkan waktu"

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Menunggumu setiap hari bukanlah masalah untukku. Untuk Ayah dan Ibu. Untuk Papa dan Mama. Kami semua memiliki selamanya untuk menunggumu kembali pada kami. Dan aku berterimakasih karena kau masih mau kembali menerimaku, Jungkook. Aku berterimakasih."

Taehyung kemudia mengajak Jungkook untuk berdiri. Kemudia memeluknya erat dan hangat.

"Kamu tetap gadis manisku, Sayang. Kamu masih menjadi poros duniaku. Aku masih menginginkanmu untuk menjadi Ibu dari anak – anak kita di kemudian hari. Aku masih menginginkan kamu untuk menemaniku menghabiskan sisa umurku kelak. Aku masih mau kamu yang menjadi duniaku, Jeon Jungkook. Kamu masih gadisku, duniaku, rumahku. Kamu masih segalanya untukku, Sayang."

Jungkook tak mungkin lagi dapat menahan tangisnya kali ini. Ia tersedu di pelukan Taehyung.

"Aku masih dan hanya menginginkanmu kamu untuk menjadi istriku, Jeon Jungkook. Aku tahu aku egois. Maafkan aku. Tapi bisakah kamu menghilangkan semua prasangka burukmu dan kembali membangun hari – hari yang manis untuk kita?"

"Karena aku hanya mau kamu"

Kemudian hanya isak tangis dari keduanya yang mengisi. Taehyung masih memeluk erat kekasihnya begitu pun Jungkook. Sampai kemudian jantung Taehyung serasa jatuh dari tempatnya kala mendengar Jungkook berkata,

"Ya. Aku mau Kim Taehyung. Aku mau"

Ibu Jungkook merasa tak pernah seharu seperti hari ini. Melihat anak gadisnya dibalut gaun putih yang luar biasa indah bersama dengan tudung putih transparan yang menjadi mahkotanya hari ini. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengelus jari – jari mungil anaknya. Sesekali mengusap air matanya. Tanpa berkata apapun. Sedangkan Jungkook juga tak mampu menghilangkan senyumnya sejak semalam.

Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa ia masih pantas menerima kebahagiaan seperti ini. Semenjak hari dimana ia dinyatakan buta, ia yakin bahwa kelam adalah teman abadinya sejak saat itu. Namun ternyata ia salah.

Lelakinya. Lelakinya ternyata masih disana. Masih setia berdiri mendampinginya. Masih disana menunggunya hingga akhirnya ia bisa mengakhiri penantian lelakinya. Sampai akhirnya ia bisa memaafkan dan menerima dirinya sendiri. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa berdoa agar hari – harinya bersama suaminya kini akan selalu diberkati Tuhan.

"Ibu?"

"Ah Taehyung. Ada apa, Nak?"

"Kalau boleh, Taehyung mau membawa Jungkook sekarang"

Sejenak Jungkook dan Ibunya terdiam. Lalu Ibunya seolah baru kembali dari dunianya sendiri dan tersentak.

"Oh ya Tuhan. Maafkan Ibu sayang. Ibu hanya.. tidak percaya bahwa anak gadis ibu sudah menjadi istri orang lain. Kemarilah, hampiri istrimu, Nak."

Dan Taehyung sambil tersipu menghampiri Jungkook yang terduduk di kursi rias sejak acara pernikahan mereka berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Siap pergi ke rumah kita sekarang, Istriku?"

Jungkook takut bahwa suaranya terdengar terlalu bahagia jadi ia hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ah, manisnyaaa. Taehyung, hati – hati ya! Jangan sampai Mama dan Papa harus mencoret namamu dari kartu keluarga sampai kau menyakiti Jungkookie-ku yang manis ini!"

"Astaga Mama. Untuk apa juga Taehyung melakukan hal itu?" dengan malas Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar omelan Mamanya.

Lalu Jungkook merasakan pelukan hangat dari keempat orang tuanya. Setelah keduanya berpamitan, Jungkook dan Taehyung melaju meninggalkan gedung pernikahan mereka.

Jungkook merasa lelah bukan main, setelah mandi ia perlahan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Lalu seketika tersipu mengingat bahwa ini bukan hanya tempat tidur miliknya tapi juga suaminya, Kim Taehyung.

"Oh, sudah selesai mandinya? Aku baru saja membuat teh susu. Kau mau?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Lalu merasakan hangatnya minuman itu membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Terimakasih. Seharusnya aku yang membuatkanmu teh ini, Tae"

"Apa bedanya _sih_. Kau lelah?"

"Lumayan. Tapi kau pasti lebih lelah. Kau mau kupijat?"

" _Shireo_ "

"Kau tidak mau kupijat?"

"Percuma"

"Hah?"

"Iyaa. Percuma kamu pijat aku sekarang, Sayang"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau masih butuh bertanya, huh?"

"Apasih Tae?"

"Ya percuma kalau kamu pijat aku sekarang, Kim Jungkook. Karena aku berencana untuk membuat dirimu dan diriku sendiri lebih lelah dari ini!"

"…"

"…"

" _YA BYUNTAE_!"

Lalu Taehyung terkikik sambil melindungi diri dari pukulan – pukulan tak menyakitkan Jungkook.

"Baiklah – baiklah. Ampun. Sini – sini, –Hey aku hanya mau memelukmu, Sayang!"

Dan dengan begitu kini Jungkook sudah terdiam dalam pelukan suaminya. Keduanya terdiam. Menikmati kenyamanan juga lingkungan baru diantara mereka. Lalu tiba – tiba Taehyung berucap,

"Terima kasih banyak, Jungkook"

Jungkook menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau memaafkanku dan menerimaku kembali. Terima kasih sudah mau menerima ajakanku untuk menjadikanmu istriku. Terimakasih"

Taehyung mengecup perlahan dan intens kening Jungkook. Seolah mencoba memberitahu betapa berterimakasihnya ia memiliki Jungkook untuk selamanya kini.

"Aku juga, Tae. Terimakasih masih mau menerimaku. Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jungkook"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka meleburkan cinta mereka bersama malam itu.

 **-End-**

Plotless. Banyak hole. Too fast. Gak jelas. Maafkan aku kalau kalian merasa beberapa menit di hidup kalian terbuang percuma setelah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini. maafkan!


End file.
